The Electron Microscopy Shared Resource (EMSR) is an institutional research resource laboratory providing specimen preparation, microscopy and digital imaging services to investigators within the Mayo Clinic. Centrally located in the Guggenheim Research Building on the 14th floor on the Rochester Campus, the shared resource is fully equipped to offer standard transmission (TEM) and scanning (SEM) electron microscopy. The shared resource also performs X-ray probe microanalysis, electron tomography, cryoultramicrotomy, and immuno-gold labeling procedures. Costs are recovered primarily through recharges to investigator budgets and through institutional support. The facility has been an important shared resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) since 2004. The requested budget will support, in part, current EMSR services utilized by cancer center members, and partially offset the resource's projected yearly operational expenditures of $1,202,039. Usage of the EMSR by MCCC members account for an average utilization of -20% of the EMSR's services and operations during the period from 2003 to 2007. The budget requested for the next five year period will support 8% of the resource's expenses and operations provided to MCCC members. The EMSR provides additional value to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center members in three ways: First the EMSR is continuously developing and implementing new techniques and procedures in electron microscopy directed specifically to the individual needs of MCCC Members. New methods under development include electron tomography, cryo ultramicroscopy, 3-D image analysis, electron diffraction and microwave processing. Second, MCCC member projects are given first priority in the laboratory's specimen handling queue. And finally, MCCC member projects are directly subsidized through discounts.